1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispenser for rolls of plastic bags sequentially disposed in end-to-end relationship. More specifically, the invention relates to such a dispenser adapted to dispense plastic bags having two spaced handles, separated by a gap, and extending upwardly along the edges at the top end of each bag.
2. Description of Prior Art
Dispensers for plastic bags are known in the art as illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,361, Heckrodt, Jul. 30, 1974, U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,307, LeCaire, Jr. et al, Mar. 4, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,486, Neibaur, Jul. 25, 1989, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,594, Williamson, Jul. 23, 1963.
The '361, '307 and '486 patents all relate to dispensers for plastic bags, the dispensers having an opening either in one face or at the junction of two faces.
As seen in FIG. 4 of the '594 patent, the dispenser of this carton has a front face which includes two cut-out portions on either side of a tab 20. However, as seen at FIG. 2 of the '594 patent, the plastic bags which are dispensed by the dispenser 16 (see FIG. 3) do not include handles. As seen in FIGS. 4 and 5 of the patent, there is no gap between the top of the tab 20 and the cover 13. In fact, there is only a slit or cut which separates the top of the tab 20 from the cover 13. As seen in FIG. 6, the tab 37 actually overlies the tab 32. In FIG. 7, the tab 45 underlies the portion 41. A similar lack of gaps is seen that there is no gap between the top of the tab 20 and the cover 13.
In addition, the dispenser of the '594 patent would not operate if there were a gap between the top of the tab 20 and the cover 13. To understand why this is so, attention is directed to column 3, lines 18 et seq. of the patent wherein the operation of the dispensing container is described. In summary, the film F is drawn outwardly of the container until the cut or slit 24 of the film (see FIG. 2) overlies the tab 20. As stated at column 3, line 28 et seq. of the patent, "Continued withdrawal of the material will result in engagement of the arresting tab 20 within the cut or slit 24 . . . ". That is, the tab 20 has to engage the slit 24 between accomplished, it is of course necessary that there be some pressure on the top of the film, and there would not be any such pressure if there were a gap between the top of the tab 20 and the cover 13.
In any case, in all of the four above reference patents, there is no teaching of a dispenser which is especially adapted for dispensing plastic bags having two spaced handles, separated by a gap, and extending upwardly along the edges at the top end of each bag.